Une Lettre à un Vieil Ami
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Newton Scamander, le Magizoologue, raconte à un vieil ami sa dernière expédition en Mongolie pour le bien des Kappas. [one shot] [traduction de A Letter to An Old Friend de Sylvanawood]


**Une Lettre à un vieil Ami**

Une **one-shot (s/2859156/1/)** de **Sylvanawood (/u/1007968/)** **traduite** par **Leïa Tortoise (/u/1003575/)**.

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. Le reste est à Sylvanawood, et Leïa Tortoise n'a que la traduction en français.  
Nous ne gagnons rien avec ce texte, seulement peut-être quelques reviews.

**Spoilers**: Essentiellement **_Les Animaux Fantastiques_**, mais aussi les tomes de **Rowling** (quoique ça reste vraiment très anecdotique), surtout le **troisième** _(le cours de Rogue incluant les Kappa)_ et le **cinquième** _(les Nargoles)_.

Ceci fut écrit **en réponse au défi** 'Anywhere but here' _(NdT: "N'importe où sauf ici")_ de la communauté Livejournal 'Omniocular' _(NdT: "Multiplettes")_.

**Remerciements**:  
**_Leïa:_ Crookshank** & **Wanderin**, pour leur aide efficace et dévouée; **Sylvanawood** pour son étroite coopération.  
**_Sylvana:_** ma beta, **Snarkyroxy**, qui l'a patiemment construit avec moi et m'a toujours encouragé, et aramintasnape, qui a vérifié la traduction française et a été vraiment très serviable et motivante.

* * *

.

De:  
Newton Scamander **_(1)_** L'Antre du Dragon  
Shaftesbury, Dorset  
Angleterre

A:  
Albus Dumbledore  
Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie Poudlard  
Les Highlands  
Ecosse

Londres, le 3 novembre 1993

Mon cher Albus,

Tout d'abord, laisse-moi te remercier en toute sincérité d'avoir accepté d'écrire une nouvelle préface à la 53° édition de "Vie et Habitat des Animaux Fantastiques".  
C'est un plaisir et une fierté de publier à présent une édition complètement révisée de mon livre. Ta préface lui donnera sa touche finale.

Dans ta dernière lettre, tu me demandais s'il y avait des changements majeurs dans le livre. Je peux honnêtement te répondre que les modifications sont considérables.  
Nous allons inclure non seulement des cartes géographiques et magi-écologiques, mais aussi une nouvelle série complète d'illustrations très élaborées. Tu connais ma préférence pour les croquis par rapport à la photographie sorcière, en ce qui concerne les publications scientifiques. Heureusement pour moi, et pour les lecteurs, j'ai réussi à convaincre mon éditeur que les croquis font mieux l'affaire que des photos animées pour un livre de référence. Comment les lecteurs sont-ils censés reconnaître un Billywig si tout ce qu'ils peuvent en voir est un tourbillon, je te le demande? Mais je m'éloigne du sujet...

Le contenu des 'Animaux Fantastiques' va, plus ou moins, rester le même, avec ses 75 espèces présentées, bien que chaque article ait été revu et corrigé à fond. L'espèce numéro 76 devra attendre la 54° édition. Tu sais combien la Société Magizoologique Internationale est conservatrice. En dépit de ma preuve, pourtant bien solide comme le roc, que le Nargole **_(2)_** n'est pas juste une variété minuscule du Grinchebourdon, ils hésitent toujours à le reconnaître comme une espèce séparée. Mais ils vont devoir céder, en fin de compte. De quelle autre preuve ont-ils besoin qu'une différence distincte entre la nervation des ailes et l'absence de piquants sur le fémur? Le Grinchebourdon a une abondance de piquants sur ses pattes; en outre, ses antennes sont emplumées alors que celles du Nargole sont comme des étuis avec un poil latéral. Rien que la différence d'habitat leur donne un indice. Un buisson de gui n'est clairement pas un arbre creux. De quelle autre preuve ont-ils besoin, je te le demande?

Laissons-les lambiner; j'ai fait mon travail et je sais qu'il est solide. J'ai proposé le nom de **_Visconopheles scamanderii_** et j'ai publié mes découvertes dans 'Méthodes & Débats Magizoologiques'. Il y a d'habitude beaucoup plus de progressistes à MdM qu'à la SMZ **_(3)_**.

En parlant de MdM; transmets mon meilleur souvenir à Pomona. Notre voyage d'études pour sa recherche sur 'La Microfaune du Fumier de Dragon, avec une Considération Spéciale pour le Boutefeu Chinois' restera toujours l'un de mes plus agréables souvenirs de cette époque. Elle aurait fait une bonne Magizoologiste, si elle n'avait pas choisi la Botanique. Quoique je ne la blâme pas; une sorcière doit manger, et on ne peut pas gagner beaucoup d'argent en étant universitaire. Mais je m'écarte encore du sujet...

Laisse-moi revenir à l'essentiel. La modification la plus importante dans la nouvelle édition sera l'article concernant le Kappa. Tandis que le Kappa sera toujours connu comme le Démon des Eaux Japonais, je suis attristé de t'informer qu'il n'est plus vrai que cette créature est le plus communément trouvée au Japon. Comment cela se peut-il, te demande-tu?

Eh bien, en dépit du travail infatiguable du Département Japonais de Régulation et de Contrôle des Créatures Magiques, l'article 73 du Code Internationale du Secret Magique a été enfreinte encore et encore. La communauté sorcière japonaise n'a pas réussi à dissimuler le Kappa de façon permanente aux Moldus. Les Kappa font maintenant partie de la Culture-Pop Japonaise Moldue; ils sont représentés et décrits dans les histoires, les dessins animés, et l'étrange comportement du Kappa est même utilisé pour apprendre les bonnes manières aux jeunes enfants.

Il est futile d'en faire porter la responsabilité à ce pauvre sorcier qui à l'origine enseigna à ses voisins moldus comment graver leurs noms sur un concombre pour apaiser les petits démons et comment les vider de leur force. La curiosité des petits démons leur a sûrement attiré des ennuis, de toute façon. Le fait que ces créatures soient profondément honorables et très polies, une fois qu'on a lié amitié avec elles, a empiré les choses. Ils sont attirés vers les Moldus au lieu d'en avoir peur. Imagine simplement un de ces petits idiots entouré de Moldus japonais souriant et s'inclinant. Et que fait le Kappa? Il s'incline aussi et perd l'eau de la cavité de sa tête, perdant ainsi la plupart de sa force, ce qui le laisse faible et impuissant. Le Kappa est capturé, tué ou réduit en esclavage. Avec leur grand sens de l'honneur, ceux qui sont prisonniers n'ont aucun moyen de se libérer eux-mêmes. Presque comme les elfes de maison...  
Mais je m'égare encore...

Tout ceci a entraîné une diminution considérable de la population des Kappa japonais, à tel point que la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers a finalement été obligée d'agir et a décidé de créer une Réserve Naturelle pour les petits démons. Cependant, la forte densité de la population japonaise Moldue en fait un lieu très mal approprié pour cette Réserve Naturelle. Par chance, le Kappa n'est pas endémique au Japon; on sait que quelques petites populations de Kappa existent dans le nord de la Chine, en Sibérie, et en Mongolie, ce qui en font des lieux adéquats sans avoir à se préoccuper des problèmes qui surgissent habituellement avec l'introduction d'espèces.

Nous avons choisi la Mongolie occidentale comme emplacement de la Réserve Naturelle, puisque sa densité de population est très faible et que la zone est riche en lacs et rivières. La colonie de Kappa déjà existante vit au Lac Hovsgol, au nord du pays. Le lac que nous avons sélectionné pour la première introduction de colonies de Kappa est le Lac Uvs, à l'ouest, assez éloigné de la colonie originelle afin d'éviter les conflits. Le Lac Uvs est un lac salin, assez peu profond, mais avec une grande superficie. Le climat extrême peut paraître dissuasif, mais les lacs sont assez profonds pour ne pas geler complètement, et la plupart des rivières les plus larges ne gèlent pas entièrement non plus.

Je suis certain que tu te souviens combien c'était compliqué dans le passé de réaliser des actes significatifs de collaboration magique dans ces pays étant donné leur situation politique difficile. Heureusement, la situation s'est considérablement améliorée ces dernières années et la collaboration des Ministères de la Magie locaux avec les gouvernements Moldus est maintenant telle que la création d'une Réserve Naturelle et le déménagement des Kappa japonais a pu être tentée.

Je fus donc engagé en tant que conseiller pour mettre la Réserve en place et contrôler le transfert, tandis que les Forces des Tâches Invisibles qui sont habituellement postées au Tibet étaient temporairement assignées au déménagement concret des animaux.

Et c'est ainsi que Porpentina et moi, à près de 100 ans, nous nous sommes engagés dans un nouveau voyage d'études et que le privilège nous fut accordé encore une fois de partir vers des endroits lointains et exotiques et de chercher l'excitation et l'aventure.

Après avoir confié nos trois Fléreurs à Arabella Figg pour la durée de notre absence, nous avons transplané à Tokyo où nous avons rencontré des représentants du Ministère Japonais de la Magie.  
Nos collègues japonais nous ont informé que la majorité des Kappa survivants étaient d'accord pour partir, mais que quelques-uns des plus proches avec les humains avaient choisi de rester. Certains d'entre eux voulaient rester par amitié pour des Moldus ou des sorciers; les autres n'avaient pas le choix parce que leur honneur les contraignait à la servitude.

Le transport des Kappa a été organisé par Serpent de Mer. Je pense que tu connais le spécimen japonais? Tous ces contes et mythes moldus autour de lui sont une autre violation de l'article 73. Cependant, dans ce cas précis, les tactiques de désinformation du Ministère ont parfaitement fonctionné. L'animal que les Moldus appellent 'Godzilla' a peu de ressemblance avec le Serpent de Mer, mais donne plutôt l'impression d'un croisement entre un dragon et un dinosaure.

En tous cas, les malles qui contenaient les Kappa et leurs affaires étaient réduits à la plus petite taille possible, qui ne soit pas un danger pour des créatures vivantes, c'est-à-dire à peu près à la taille d'une malle de voyage normale. Naturellement, toutes ces larges malles rendaient le Portoloin inadapté. Nous nous sommes donc installés sur 'Godzilla' avec sept de ces malles attachées, nous avons jeté sur nous un sortilège de Têtenbulle, et nous sommes partis.

Le voyage sous-marin à travers la Mer Jaune était magnifique, mais sans incident; je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec les détails. Laisse-moi seulement te dire que le Calmar Géant du Lac de Poudlard est minuscule comparé aux frères qu'il a dans ces eaux.

Nous sommes arrivés en Chine près de la ville de Tianjin, autre zone densément peuplée. Garder nos activités secrètes ne fut pas chose facile. Le Ministère Chinois de la Magie a aimablement accepté de nous laisser utiliser ses attelages d'Abraxans, mais seulement pour la route la plus courte jusqu'à la frontière mongole. Avec les malles de Kappa stockées en sécurité dans les carrosses, nous avons eu un vol à couper le souffle au-dessus d'une partie du centre-nord de la Chine, tout droit jusqu'à Erenhot à la frontière mongole, qui est, comme tu le sais, dans le désert du Gobi.

Mon cher Albus, se déplacer par transplanage et par portoloin peut être rapide et pratique, mais laisse-moi te dire, rien - absolument rien - ne surpasse le vol. Avec nos moyens de transport rapides et immédiats, nous perdons le contact avec le pays, la distance parcourue. On retrouve ce contact seulement quand on monte un animal ou quand on vole. Notre vol nous amena au-dessus de la Grande Muraille de Chine, un monument qui ne peut être vraiment apprécié que depuis le ciel.

De retour sur la terre ferme, le transport devint un peu plus problématique. Le Ministère Mongol de la Magie est petit et n'a qu'un petit budget; il ne pouvait pas nous fournir de transport aérien. Toutefois, les sorciers mongols possèdent un troupeau de Re'em de belle taille, et quatre de ces fières créatures transportèrent les malles de Kappa et notre équipement à travers le désert. Nous aurions pu utiliser des balais, et en fait nous l'avons fait, plus tard dans le trajet, mais crois-moi, voler sur un balai n'est pas vraiment drôle à 40°C. Voyager au printemps ou à l'automne est hors de question à cause des sévères tempêtes de sable - et de neige -, et les hivers sont trop froids pour l'installation des Kappa, donc cette entreprise doit être faite en été.

La Mongolie est un pays sauvage, rude, plein d'une beauté naturelle. Tu l'aimerais absolument, Albus. La séparation entre les sociétés sorcière et moldue n'est pas aussi stricte que dans le monde occidental. Tandis que dans le passé le régime communiste moldu supprimait les groupes religieux locaux, à présent le chamanisme augmente à nouveau. Beaucoup des chamans, comme tu le sais, sont moldus, mais un bon nombre d'entre eux sont des sorciers et leur mythologie comme leur magie remontent aussi loin que l'âge de glace.

Il y a une vieille, vieille magie qui subsiste en Mongolie. C'est la magie de la Mère Terre et du Paradis Eternel. Ecoute simplement le Geseriad, le mythique poème épique des chamans, nous dire combien cette magie est vieille. Leurs mythes montrent des similitudes avec les histoires des chamans d'Alaska et du Canada - une connexion qui cessa d'exister avec la fin du dernier âge de glace, lorsque le pont de terre qui s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre du Détroit de Béring fut inondé. Albus, je sais combien tu es fasciné par l'ancienne magie, et celle de Mongolie en est un exemple vivant.

Avec un peuple comme celui-ci, nous savons que nos Kappa sont entre de bonnes mains. En fait, les Urianhai de l'ouest ont accepté de surveiller l'introduction des populations et de les garder cachées aux yeux des touristes curieux moldus.

Revenons maintenant au voyage. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec de longues descriptions de la beauté de ce pays; tu peux lire ces descriptions dans mes journaux de voyage, si tu le souhaites. Ils ont tous été publiés l'été dernier, en même temps qu'une explication sur notre tentative de réintroduction. Laisse-moi simplement te raconter l'essentiel de notre voyage.

Se déplacer avec les Re'em était intéressant mais épuisant. Les journées chaudes et sèches, les nuits froides dans le désert sapent les énergies. Pour voyager plus facilement, nous suivions les routes moldues, à peine pavées en de nombreux endroits. Inutile de craindre de rencontrer beaucoup de moldus, dans le Gobi. Il y a occasionnellement un camion ou un bus, mais notre caravane déguisée ressemblait juste à un groupe normal de nomades, avec des chevaux et des chameaux, et attirait peu l'attention.

Le désert possède une beauté unique. Il y a de vastes étendues de "mers de galets", qui peuvent être noires, pourpres, grises ou brunes. Il y a des terres arides entrecroisées de canyons, des lacs asséchés et des dunes de sable. Le Gobi est désolé, chaud, magnifique.

Après plusieurs jours de trajet, nous avons atteint les prairies. La grande steppe mongole est un infini océan d'herbages, avec une prédominance de très jolies herbes, douces et argentées comme des plumes. L'environnement n'était plus aussi sec et voyager devint plus plaisant. Nous avions prévu d'aller au nord, jusqu'à l'ancienne ville de Karakorum, une communauté de sorciers petite et prospère qui a l'air de ruines aux yeux des moldus.  
D'autres que moi ont décrit l'ancienne Karakorum mieux que je ne le pourrai jamais. Ici, encore, on peut sentir la grandeur de cet empire d'autrefois, les liens entre les deux peuples, le respect et la haute estime dans laquelle les sorciers et sorcières étaient tenus par leurs frères et soeurs moldus.

Si on va plus loin vers le nord, on peut même trouver plus de témoignages de la vieille magie. Il y a d'anciennes stèles de pierre, des sculptures, des tertres funéraires, et même de vieilles mines de silex autrefois utilisées par les hommes de l'âge de pierre. Cette région est tellement riche en artéfacts magico-historiques et en beauté naturelle inviolée - tout ça devrait devenir une Réserve, autant pour les êtres magiques que non-magiques.

Nous avons fait une courte pause à Karakorum, et ensuite nous avons continué en balai, une malle de Kappa attachée à chacun des balais de nos compagnons des Forces des Tâches Invisibles. Les régions rudes, montagneuses de l'ouest de Karakorum font des balais le meilleur choix pour se déplacer. Les journées étaient assez chaudes, et nous passions nos nuits dans de confortables tentes, ensorcelées pour avoir l'apparence de Yourtes, les grandes tentes des nomades. Là, le caractère du paysage changea encore une fois. Il y avait toujours de vastes steppes, avec des troupeaux de chevaux errants et leurs gardiens, mais aussi des montagnes accidentées; et au milieu, la mythique montagne sacrée des Mongols, coiffée de neige, avec des plantes et des champignons magiques poussant sur ses pentes et de beaux crystaux magiques grandissant dans ses grottes.

Ne ris pas de moi, Albus. Tu sais comme je m'emballe quand un endroit me fascine. La Mongolie est un de ces endroits, je pourrais en parler à n'en plus finir.

Mais comme prévu, nous avons finalement atteint la cuvette du Lac Uvs, un plateau entre les Montagnes Khangai à l'est, l'Altai au sud et à l'ouest et les Montagnes Sayan au nord. Encore une fois, le paysage était à couper le souffle. Le lac est entouré d'un très beau panorama de montagne avec des sommets enneigés, de gros glaciers et des chutes d'eau dramatiques. C'est rassurant de savoir que les moldus comprennent bien le caractère exceptionnel de ce territoire, ils en ont fait un Monument du Patrimoine Mondial de l'UNESCO (une de leurs organisations mondiales).

Donc nous avons finalement installé le camp de base, aidé les Kappa à former une colonie dans le lac Uvs, et leur avons montré les autres lacs et rivières où ils pourront migrer une fois que leur population se sera accrue à nouveau.

Et ce fut la fin de ce qui ne restera certainement pas ma dernière grande aventure. Porpentina et moi nous sentons rajeunis. Certains pourraient penser que les épreuves d'un tel voyage sont de trop pour des vieux comme nous, mais laisse-moi te dire, il n'y a rien de mieux que quelques semaines passées à voler sur un balai pour entretenir les muscles et garder un corps sain. Je pense que nous sommes bons pour encore 50 ans, certainement. Essaye donc, Albus. Fais-nous savoir quand est-ce que tu prévois de partir en voyage; nous deviendrons peut-être aventureux une fois de plus et nous nous joindrons à toi. Et la Mongolie vaut toujours une autre visite.

Laisse-moi terminer cette lettre par un avertissement, car j'ai le pressentiment que tu seras appelé à t'impliquer dans le futur. Mon éditeur (le jeune Archibald Worme, qui a pris la suite du vieil Augustus) a été fréquemment en contact avec une maison d'éditions moldue. Ils ont envisagé de collecter des fonds pour les moldus pauvres, ce qui est, bien sûr, un effort louable. Toutefois, le jeune Archibald, pour un quelconque de ses motifs ambitieux, a suggéré que j'offre les "Animaux Fantastiques" pour le bien de cette cause, et que j'en publie une édition moldue. Tu imagines aisément que je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiasmé. Tout notre amour pour les moldus mis à part, Albus, une publication des "Animaux Fantastiques" pourrait rendre nos efforts pour déguiser et dissimuler nos créatures magiques complètement inutiles. Je ne suis plus aussi inquiet aujourd'hui, le Ministère prendra des années avant d'approuver (et il approuvera - Archibald a un gros porte-monnaie), donc il y a encore du temps. Tu seras pourtant surpris d'apprendre que j'ai donné mon consentement. Je vais les autoriser à réimprimer la 52° édition utilisée actuellement pour une version moldus. Le Ministère va sûrement insister pour effectuer de nombreuses modifications afin d'aider la dissimulation, et cette 52° édition est de toute façon dépassée, maintenant. De cette manière, on peut se permettre d'être altruistes tout en conservant notre secret.

Je reste maintenant, comme toujours, ton vieux et fidèle ami,

Newton

* * *

NdT correspond à: Note de (la) Traductrice.

**_(1)_** NdT: Newton Scamander est aussi connu en France sous le pseudonyme de Norbert Dragonneau, mais l'édition moldue française des "Animaux Fantastiques" porte le nom de Newt Scamander, que je trouve plus authentique (et tellement plus classe !).

**_(2)_** NdT: Les Nargoles apparaissent brièvement dans le tome 5 (chapitre 21) par l'intermédiaire de Luna Lovegood, qui fait remarquer à Harry qu'il fait bien de se méfier de la boule de gui apparue dans la Salle Spéciale réservée à l'A.D. pour Noël, car elle doit être infestée de Nargoles.

**_(3)_** NdT: MdM est un abrégé de 'Méthodes & Débats Magizoologiques' et SMZ de 'Société MagiZoologique'.


End file.
